First and Last
by spottedhorse
Summary: AnnaBeth and Leo grow closer on the campaign resulting in surprises. Love ya, Leo. Miss you, JS.  Please review.


The sound of the jet engines served as a good background for him as he sat in his seat, quiet in his thoughts. The hum gave his restless mind a place to settle so that his thoughts could be his own. The campaign seemed very far away, which was what he wanted. They had a fairly long flight and he was happy to have the peace and quiet. His travel companion was asleep next to him, her head propped on his shoulders, as had become their custom. The first time they had flown together, he'd watched in awe and a little terror as she had popped several pills and downed them with champagne. As she saw his befudlement, she explained that she had a fear of flying. As a former pilot, he had tried to explain how safe they were, but to no avail. Over the past few months, she had slowly weaned herself away from the pills and had instead become adicted to holding his hand. An adiction to which he had no objection.

He glanced over at her...the little pixie. That's how he thought of her; slowly he was thinking of her as his little pixie. She was such a pretty little thing. And so full of life and vitality; something the weathered and wearied Leo McGarry needed hourly doses of. The campaign was taking more out of him than he wanted to admit. The debate had taken a heavy toll. All the prep work and then the worry...right up til the cameras began to roll. Leo thought back to that night...just a few nights ago...He'd seen her briefly after the debate, when he'd revelaed that he had used her e-mail to float the stroy that he wasn't ready. She'd disappeared and he hadn't seen the rest of the evening. Then she had appeared at his door as he was enjoying his small victory over a club soda. Leo remembered the sensation that ran through him when had opened the door and she was standing there. It was a thrill he hadn't felt in a very long time...one he hadn't been sure he would ever feel again.

She bounced past him, all bubbly and high energy ...as usual. He offered her a drink, which she declined. Fidgeting around the room, she wouldn't settle down until he sat on the couch. Suddenly, he'd felt her warmth next to him; a very pleasant sensation indeed. "Leo..." she'd said quietly, "I need to ask you something."

"Okay...shoot." He smiled...not smirked as she had accused him of doing just the day before.

"Well...I'm not too sure how to ask. And I'm afraid of how you might answer."

He looked at her...into her impish face and saw that she was very serious. "You don't have to be afraid of how I might answer. You can ask me. I promise, I won't even get mad...or yell or anything." He flashed a reassuring grin.

"Thing is, Leo...well, we've been spending a lot of time together. And, I feel like we're getting to be close...you know?"

"Is this that tension thing like you were talking about in the elevator that night...you know when I asked you if you wanted to grab a bite? Because if it is...well, honestly, I don't feel any tension."

"Well, sort of...you see, Leo...it's this..." She leaned over and very gently pressed her lips to his, asking permission for more.

Leo pulled back, staring into her gorgeous eyes, dumbfounded. "Ah...what...ah...AnnaBeth?"

"I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now, Leo. I...find that ...well...I feel this connection...an electricity whenever I'm around you. And I'm tired of pretending it doesn't exist. I want you to kiss me, Leo. A real, honest to goodness kiss."

"AnnaBeth? It wouldn't be right for me to...I mean, you're so young...and well, I'm pretty old for you...I don't understand why you would even be interested in an old warhorse like me."

"I can't explain it, Leo. All I know is what I feel. And right now, I feel that I want you to kiss me." Her energy overwhelmed him. He cupped his hand on her jaw, gently stroking her cheek with his aging hand. Her felt the warm shiver that his touch sent through her. He had to admit that this closeness was sending certain vibrations through his body too.

Tenderly he sought her lips; tentative at first and then more confidently as her felt the warmth of her reception. Oh, she tasted so sweet. He let go his conscience and rode the sensations that she was creating in his body and his emotions. They made love that night. A tender, sweet experience that he hadn't had with any other woman since Jenny. Not that he hadn't had sex, but that night with her...it warmed his very soul. Leo McGarry was in love for what he was certain would be the last time in his life.

AnnaBeth, on the other hand, was in love...real, soul sustaining love, for the first time in her life. She loved the haunted and war weary veteran of life and politics more than she had ever thought possible. He was simply all she could think about. And at night, after she had slipped past the other campaign workers and been passed over by the Secret Service, she felt warm and safe in his arms. His love making took her to places she hadn't known existed and his body had become her haven. She could never get close enough to the man.

Leo continued to marvel at this chain of events as the campaign wore on. Finally, it was coming to a close and win or lose, he could relax. He was so tired, beat actually. She came to his room and they had forgone the lovemaking, simply resting in each other's arms and enjoying the end. Finally she had left, saying she wanted to go down and check on things and he should get a nap. It would be a long night.

AnnaBeth was not prepared for what she would find on her return. There on the bathroom floor was her love...dying. She screamed...she never could remember exactly what she said, but she screamed. And then she grabbed his hand, begging him to stay with her. He smiled...a faint smile..."wish I could," he whispered.

"No, Leo...you can't leave me.." she cried.

Weakly he squeezed her hand and with his last breath said, "love you...Pixie." And he was gone. Her world suddenly became very dark.

Somehow she managed to keep it together. They won the election. Leo would have been very proud. The funeral nearly destroyed her. But she sat in awe as she watched the gathering of pallbearers: the President, the President-elect, the biigest shaker in party politics, and the next Chief of Staff were among them. How many men are so honored? It spoke volumes about this man, Leo McGarry.

The weeks between the election and the Innaguration were busy. AnnaBeth was glad for the activity. Donna had been named as the First Lady's Chief of Staff and had asked AnnaBeth to join the team. Annabeth had accepted immediatly. Finally, the admistration...Leo's admisistration because not only he was part of the ticket ...but because he was part of the force behind it, was sworn in.

Having settled into her job, AnnaBeth was feeling very happy about the future. _Then why do I feel so queasy all the time? I don't feel sick exactly, but I don't feel right._

Another week of feeling 'off' sent her to the doctor. Among the routine questions was "When was your last period?"

"Well, about 2-3 months ago. But sometimes I skip or get off schedule when there is alot going on. And with the campaign and then moving in...it's been crazy."

The doctor ahd continued with her exam. All the tests were done including blood and urine. By the end of the appointment, the doctor's guess had been confirmed. She was pregnant.

_A baby...Leo's baby._ She was so excited and so afraid. His baby...he hadn't left her alone after all. But what about her job? And what would people think? Mallory! She would have to tell Mallory. That thought made her nervous. But, in truth, AnnaBeth didn't care about what people thought, she didn't care if it cost her the job, and she hoped it wouldn't upset Mallory; she was having Leo McGarry's baby...and for her, the world was beautiful again.


End file.
